A Whole New Direction
by Fufuluff
Summary: Picking her name out of the hat was probably the best thing fate ever gave him. *Updated, Final!
1. Playing With Fate

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I honestly don't want to ship this pairing. Shipping unpopular pairings physically hurts me!**_

_**SO. **_

_**While putting Artie x Tina at the top of my list... **_

_**I have decided to write a Quinn & Artie thing. Because... that makes sense. **_

_**(Notice the & and not the X. Yeah. Definite refusal right now.)**_

_**You have to admit this pairing has a very cute potential. I'm also doing this for the people who ship this pairing. I know what it's like to adore a pairing and then find out not very many people like it. SO. **_

_**EXPECT THREE PARTS OF THIS STORY. A TRILOGY. WOOT.**_

_**Anyway, this particular cuteness happens during the episode of "Ballads." **_

_**It's just a really awkward, random meeting. Further into the story it's what would have happened if each group got to present their Ballad instead of the big Lean On Me one in the end. (: Fluff ensues. **_

**Playing With Fate**

"Your wrong! I'm right! YOU'RE WRONG. I'M RIGHT!" Screeched Quinn Fabray. Her blond hair swept behind her, she left in a storm.

Anywhere.

Anywhere but next to Finn.

Anywhere.

Anywhere but next to Puck.

It was really all her fault though. Nobody forced her to do anything. Lashing out at Finn was just a way to relieve her of her stress. He didn't deserve it. Finn... he was a gentleman. A real one. Stupid- but a prince.

But she couldn't deal with that right now. Finn was still part of the huge web that she was trapped in. As she walked to her locker, she began to realize that the people walking in front of her didn't really make her life easier. She cursed under her breath. They just needed to move! She had a destination to get to. Much like she had a goal to get to in real life. She wanted to be so much... but there were just certain people holding her back. Exactly like these people keeping her from getting to her locker. She decided that instead of yanking people out of her way like Sue would, she would use the wheelchair ramps to get past a few students.

"Ah!" She let out a surprised squeak when something bumped into her. God, these people just needed to get the hell out of her way and-

"Q-q-uin..." A muffled voice reached her ears.

She looked down with slight disgust. Artie Abrams. Using his wheelchair ramp to get past those people on the stairs may have not been worth it. "Ahm..." Quinn looked at him quizzically as Artie attempted to move his wheelchair backwards.

"Due to the fact that I'm in a wheelchair... and the fact that I'm on the lower end of the ramp..." Artie stammered, closing his eyes and looking away, but then quickly opening one eye again as if not sure whether to look or not.

"...What...?" Quinn tilted her to the side and placed her hand on her hip. Couldn't he just move. She had things to do. Places to go. People to punch. She attempted to push past him but it just ended up awkwardly. His wheelchair took up all the space on the ramp. As she advanced on him, Artie slapped a hand over his eye.

"Quinn... could you... just..." Artie started as politely as possible, "Could you please conceal your chest... it's right in my face... I'm shorter than you, remember?" He tried, swallowing nervously.

Quinn looked at him quizzically- that was a first. What sort of guy asked that sort of question? This guy didn't get out often, did he? She began to button up her pink cardigan. "Sorry." She muttered, backing up the ramp to use the stairs.

Artie removed his hands from his eyes, "R-right. Ah... me too." Artie chuckled, "I took a peak." He face turned white as it probably dawned on him how creepy he sounded. He cleared his throat and began to wheel himself up the ramp. He suppressed a grunt as he pushed upwards. He had gotten used to Tina pushing him around.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Need help?" She offered, walking down the few steps and coming from behind him. She might as well be nice to him. Although his flustered state was a little on the odd side- it was actually cute. Not to mention that they were partners for that ballad thing for Glee Club.

"I got it-" Artie insisted but cut himself off when Quinn came behind him. "Sure." Quinn pushed the boy up the ramp, it was easy to push. Not heavy like she thought it would be. It was kind of like a stroller... wait what? Oh God... everything just had to relate to the current event! As much as she wanted to get away, she never could. Without knowing, she let out a long exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, you were probably in a hurry." Artie's gaze looked down at the floor. "Thanks Quinn. We should, uh- practice that thing sometime." He added, he wouldn't want to get in trouble with Mr. Shue.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it, seriously." Quinn waved her hand to signify that it really meant nothing. "Right. You're my partner." Quinn almost stopped herself when she found that she didn't have to plaster a completely fake smile on her face.

The entire situation felt really awkward. Artie shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "So. I'll be leav-"

"Let's practice like, right now." Quinn commanded. She then looked at the expression of uncertainty in Artie's face and leaned against the wall. She buried her face in her hands, cleared her thoughts, and then her gaze drifted to the wheelchair bound boy. She could start by not being to demanding. "Could we, uh... just practice this thing right now?"

Artie looked taken aback, "I really don't think you'll be able to sing right now..." He stated, "I mean, you're too stressed and-"

"Save it. I can do whatever I want to do, and I want to sing." Quinn glared at him as Artie cowered. She felt regret in snapping at the guy. "Geez... I'm..."

"It's okay we all have those days." Silence. The buzzing of the fluorescent lights settled in as Quinn just closed her eyes and rested her hair against the school walls. By now, everyone in the halls had gone to their classes. She didn't care if she was late, or if she missed the entire class. She needed time to think. She wished Santana or Brittany could help her through this, but those two girls were just... not pep-talk material.

"Quinn... you okay?"

He hadn't left yet?

"Quinn? You look like to need to get away..."

She opened her eyes and stared at him, "Don't you have that Asian girl to go and chat with?"

"You mean Tina?" Artie didn't really know what to think of her at that point. Artie smiled at her, a goofy lop-sided sort of thing. "Seems your okay now."

Quinn giggled, covering her mouth as her shoulders rumbled. Of course, her natural state to the Glee Club kids would always be: "Super mean." It would only be normal if Artie thought she was okay as soon as she snapped at him! "What do you say we just practice our ballad. I was thinking of Falling For You by Colbie Caillat." She said without really thinking. The music video for the song showed a generally "unattractive" man winning the heart of a girl that would out of league. She prayed to god he didn't pick up on that.

"I don't think your so okay anymore." Artie eyes creased with worry as Quinn's hands took the handle bars of his wheelchair and they began to stroll down the hallway toward to the Glee Club's room.

"Trust me on this one, Wheels." She sighed, "Right now, I'm perfectly fine."

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I'm gonna admit at the end of this fanfiction... there was no real plot. So... I doubt it was at all satisfying, but I'm being persuaded to put this up. /Sigh.**_

_**Out of all the characters I have written. **_

_**Quinn Fabray was the hardest to keep in character. (Tell me if I succeeded in a review, would you?) Seriously. She's incredibly complex. **_

_**She isn't JUST the bitch. She's got layers! They managed to pull the mean girl really well- but she has this reality attached to her that makes her really hard to right about.**_

_**I honestly hope she was in character. **_

_**As for Artie...**_

_**Awww, he's so cute. (: **_

_**Anyway! Fluff! First GLEE fic. (And it was a fan-pairing. Oh dear god. xD) I'll be writing some Tina x Artie, I guarantee you!**_

_**Review, review! Please! (: **_


	2. Hey, Soul Sister!

_**Author's Notes: Liking it so far you guys? I have noticed when it comes to Glee they have certain pairings that outshine others, so let's give this one a little fame. (: It's actually cute if you give it some thought. **_

_**Pure fluff. Seriously. 0.0 **_

_**The song is called Soul Sister, by Train. It's SUPER catchy, listen to it while you read if you like! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews you cool people. **_

**Hey Soul Sister!**

_{Hey, hey, hey!_

_Your lipstick stains. _

_On the front lobe of my left side brains,_

_I knew I wouldn't forget ya, _

_and so I went and let you blow my mind.}_

A slight tapping on the shoulder brought Artie back to the real world. He removed his chin from the hand it was resting on and brought his startled eyes to the punk ones of Tina. She smiled back at him, hesitant about talking to him. Things had become really awkward lately.

"Artie?" She tried, much to Artie's distaste she spoke with no stutter. He kept himself from giving a wistful sigh. "You know... I've noticed that..." She swallowed nervously.

"Yeah?" Artie cocked his head to the side. It wasn't like he was going to be mean to the girl. That just wasn't him. "Noticed what?"

Tina shot a side glance at Quinn Fabray. "I've just noticed you've been really distracted lately." A small smile tugged at her lips, "That's all."

Following her gaze to Quinn he found he couldn't look away.

_Your sweet moon-beam,_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream._

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided,_

_Who's one of my kind._

Quinn's hazel eyes looked up from their spot- which was Finn- only to catch Artie's eyes. The boy felt himself turn hot as he turned his attention back to Tina. "W-w-what makes you think of that?" He stammered turning his wheelchair completely around so his back faced the pretty blond girl.

"Look..." Tina took a seat in the nearest chair as a grin spread across her face. "I know... we haven't been on greatest terms." Her figure of speech was so incredibly fluent around him, it kind of made Artie happy. She was comfortable around him. Tina did take him just like any other guy... but he couldn't feel anything for her anymore. Except for the fires of rekindling friendship.

"Yeah...?" Artie pressed on, he didn't enjoy serious talks like this.

"But I know you well enough to learn when you like someone." She had better. Artie liked her too, once. Nowadays, Tina was seen talking with the other Glee Club boys. She had usually kept to herself, Mercedes, and him. Kurt sometimes- but now she seemed to be talking to Puck. Mike too. She looked a lot more... lively.

"Oh... yeah right." Artie blushed heavily. He had shown his affection to Tina before. The thought made him a little embarrassed.

"I want you to know I got your back if... anything happens. We can still be friends... without my stutter. I hope." Tina searched his gaze for his approval of suggestion.

Artie revealed his pearly whites in a bright smile. "Yeah." He nodded, "Friends."

Tina giggled and pulled him into an awkward hug. Her eyes widened as she caught Quinn's glance and her separation from Finn. "See you!" Tina whispered before making a run for it, looking for Mike.

_Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know._

_Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do..._

_Tonight._

"Artie." Quinn's perfect face graced itself with devilish smirk. Her cold eyes drifted toward Tina then to him. "Practice? After school today?" She rose her eyebrow with question as she folded her arms. The thin girl suddenly appeared in front of him.

Artie adjusted his glasses and nodded, "Of course!" He said a little to enthusiastic for his taste. He cleared his throat, "I mean... only if you have time. I totally understand if you have plans with Finn-"

"Ah, nooo." Quinn shook her head. "He's partners with Kurt, remember?" Quinn sighed, her expression one of : "Uh, duh?" For some odd reason, she didn't want to be around Finn more than she already had to be.

"Right. Sorry... okay. We can practice in here." He twisted his body around to look around at everyone. The students in the classroom were leaving the Glee Club room, probably off to practice their ballads elsewhere. The only man left was Mr. Shue- but he was preoccupied as Mrs. Pillsbury ran papers with him.

"I've been practicing Falling For You, like we ran over last time..." Quinn hated how she had to wince every time she said the words: "Falling for you" to Artie. She brought out her ipod and ran over to get the speakers and adapter. "But... how exactly are you going to sing? There are no male vocals. And we have to sing it together. We're partners." You could tell she just really wanted to get started.

_Just in time, I´m so glad you have a one-track mind like me._

_You gave my life direction,_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny... _

He had a feeling, as much as Quinn Fabray liked to deny her presence in Glee Club as a punishment, he had an inkling that she really liked singing. He couldn't blame her. He liked to sing to get away from his problems too. He sung a million songs after the incident with Tina.

"We could always turn some parts into male vocals. It wouldn't be that hard." Artie stated adjusting his glasses.

"I guess we could do that." Quinn stared blankly at him.

Artie shifted uncomfortably in his chair as her gaze dug into him. Quinn Fabray was really something, even with the barley noticeable bulge in her belly. Her hair came off her shoulders with the right bounce. Her eyes were crisp and clear. More importantly- she had damn nice legs.

He knew it would be unimaginable. Quinn has Finn and together they would have a beautiful family. It was that simple. Artie brought his gaze to the ground and pondered for a few minutes. He had to keep her interested, or they would just assign parts of the song- then go home. He wanted to spend more time with the ex-cheerleader.

_I´m so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest._

_I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna,_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind... _

"Well, what would you like to do?" Artie questioned, tapping the arm rests of his wheelchair with his fingers.

"Hrm... maybe we could do one of those mash-ups? Like the Halo and Walking On Sunshine one?" She giggled a little. Those were just great times.

"That really isn't a ballad but-"

"It would be different!" Quinn interrupted, her thumb circling around her ipod searching for a song. As the silence took over the room Artie could only hear the soft murmuring of Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury. So, on instinct Artie began to hum to himself.

_"Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo... Tonight..." _Artie sung quietly and absently to himself, his gaze wandering the room only to land on a grinning Quinn.

"That's a cute tune." Quinn said thoughtfully as her eye-brow raised. "Hey." She addressed him as Artie sat on his seat a little further.

"Uh... yeah, it's real catchy." He nodded, "Yeah what?"

"You and Tina back together again?" There was a slight edge to her voice as she cocked her head slightly to side, almost accusing him of something wrong.

"We're just friends." Artie's eyes brightened, things were getting a lot better now that Tina and him were on speaking terms again. "Why?"

"Well she was hugging you and everything. Just curious." Quinn shrugged turning her head sideways so her hair fell on her face. She looked like she was hiding something. A faint smile perhaps?

"Oh... uh, yeah. We were just celebrating the fact we weren't upset at each other anymore."

"Okay."

"Uh-huh..."

"You wanna finish the rest of that song, Artie?" Quinn rose her eyebrows as a command for him to continue.

_"Way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need. So gangster, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of you see."_ He didn't like this. His voice was sounding shaky and nervous. He felt like he was serenading Quinn, but they were just in the Glee Club room. The part that worried him the most as that Quinn just sat there like an angel, cross-legged her stare just eating him alive. He found he choked at the end of his sentence.

"Artie." Quinn leaned forward. She had never seen him this nervous looking in Glee Club before! "Just sing to me."

Artie gulped and continued the song with more confidence. _"I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be..." _

_"I want the world to see you be, with me..."_ Quinn joined in, her voice bringing a lighter tone to the song. Artie glanced up with surprise. She giggled her shoulders rising up as she closed her eyes.

Artie chuckled at her. Her body was slowly swaying to the beat now. _"Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight..."_

Quinn and her cute summer dress twirled around the room like a flower petal. Graceful and fragile, she did little skips and hops and spins. Artie was afraid if he carried on with his song, he would miss her real smile. To his advantage, she joined in again.

_"Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo...Tonight._

_Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey, tonight._

_Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey. Tonight!" _They finished as Quinn's last spin landed right in front of Artie. She looked down at him with a victorious grin her face. Artie blinked a few times. Quinn Fabray. She could be really bitchy... but a bit of a sweetheart at the same time. On the side, she could also be flirty.

Whatever she was he liked it.

Alot.

The two ended up smiling at each other, unable to remove their locked gazes away. Until...

"Well done!" Mr. Shue applauded, leaning on the piano. It seems his female interest had left the room. A smirk played on his face as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Artie and Quinn's face turned into a look of utter horror. Their necks turned hot with embarrassment.

"Uh... heheh... thanks Mr. Shue!" Artie didn't even want to look at the teacher's expression. It was filled with knowing.

"Mr. Shue." Quinn's lips formed a polite but playful beam. "Keep your eyes on your own paper." She teased, glancing at the papers Mrs. Pillsbury had given him.

"Well." He laughed, "Excuse me for being distracted. That was a good performance!" He rubbed his hands together, "I would prefer it if you didn't do a mash-up though... we're doing Ballads, but we can do more mash-ups another time..." He didn't want to disappoint the kids.

"It's fine." Both teens said at once. Artie dipped his head with respect while Quinn placed her hand on her hip.

"Artie. Maybe for Monday, you could learn the chords to Falling For You?" She really didn't like the feeling she got when she said that directly to his face. "I'm thinking it'll be just fine if you play guitar." Puck could play the guitar. Oh. Puck. Replace that P with an F and you'll get Noah Puckerman in a nutshell. Anyway, Artie could play guitar.

"Uh... right." Artie made a mental note in his head, "Sure... as for vocals...? If you don't mind, I could join in with you on the chorus... and then after we can sing to... each other?" Artie felt himself going pale.

"Sure." She rather not worry about it. They were a good team. They could pull it together.

"Hrm." Mr. Shue interrupted again, eyeing them with interest. "Looking forward to it."

_**I ended up really liking this one, if I do say so myself. It's very cute. ^^ Artie's such a cuuutie! Nerds + Love + Braces (if anyone has seen that interview with Amber Riley, aka, Mercedes)= adorableness. **_

_**Please, please, please review! **_

_**One more chapter to come! Woot! **_


	3. Drops Of Jupiter

_**Author's Notes: I was actually really happy to see more reviews than I expected, so! And, thanks to Cheesypoofs, I have decided to extend this a bit longer than a three-shot. Perhaps a five-shot? Four-shot? (: **_

_**Quinn is a bit sweeter in this one because she's all alone in her room. She can really let loose and stuff. Isn't she just a cutie? Oh Quinn, I love you.**_

_**The song is really nice. "Drops Of Jupiter" by Train. Yeah, again. Artie could sing them, plus they're catchy. More cute Artie thinking of Quinn fluff. It's also capturing a lot of Quinn, I think. "Acts like summer, walks like rain." Referring to her generally perfect exterior, and her crashing interior. "Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded?" That's just Quinnish too! She's at the top but the suddenly- it wasn't so good anymore. Anyway, enough rambling! Get reading!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Drops of Jupiter & Glee belong to their respective owners.**_

**Drops Of Jupiter.**

_{Now that she's back in the atmosphere,_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey,_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain,_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey,_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon,_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey...}_

She held the phone up to her ear as she lay awake in bed. The glowing light of her pink cell phone shone light on her damp face. She knew she was going to have black circles around her eyes when she woke up tomorrow morning.

"Please pick up." She whispered to herself as she twisted around and cuddled with her blanket. "C'mon..." She sighed. She didn't know why she was calling Artie Abrams at exactly 2:30 in the morning - but she was. The ceiling's rough texture caught her attention and she began to make pictures in them while she waited for the paraplegic to pick up the phone. The two had become quite the pair. He could come over sometimes for them to practice, or vice versa. They were going to blow everyone with their Ballad.

She almost jumped when she heard a muffled, "H-hello...?" Come through the receiver.

"Artie?" Quinn said almost a little too hopefully.

"Quinnie?" Artie sounded completely out of it. Quinnie? Really? Though she find it awfully cute... and now since she was in her room, she didn't have to conceal herself with a look of fake disgust. Her sticky face, which consisted of dry tears, brightened into a beaming, blushing smile. She snuggled the phone, curling up in her sheets comfortably.

"Quinnie?" She giggled, wow. Just wow.

"Gah..." Artie cleared his throat, "Quinn? That you? What's wrong...?" His voice sounded like a croak. He must have been having a really good sleep. The total opposite of her night time adventure.

"Yeah it's me." She replied biting her lip. The phone wooshed in her ears. Why had she called him? She knew she had called him for some sort of comfort, but after hearing him call her "Quinnie" she already felt tons better. The deafening silence was beginning to take toll. She wasn't sure what she should say.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded,_

_And that heaven is overrated._

His timid voice broke the silence, "Was there a logical reason for you to call me at such a late hour?" He asked, his voice just oozing with innocence.

"I couldn't sleep." Quinn replied carefully. She didn't want to sound like a pathetic baby- but she would just blame it on her wild hormones. Despite this... her father had made his mind set on inviting Finn over for dinner one day. Anything could happen then. When she attempted to sleep she always started to think. Thinking lead to emotions. Emotions lead to crying. "I'm sorry Artie, I'll see you tomorrow." She still couldn't bring herself to push the hang-up button.

"No wait Quinn!" Artie stammered into the phone. She was glad she didn't press that button. "If you can't sleep I'll stay up with you, really."

"Artie..." Quinn had to restrain herself from squealing his name. He was really getting to her. She didn't know why but she actually looked forward to the part of her day when she got to sing with the guy. He wasn't her regular cup of tea, but... he just really cared. So did Finn, but... everyone knew he was having a thing with Rachel, and she didn't deserve him. Puck was just another player, but hey- she must have liked him at some point because she was stupid enough to do _stuff _with him. God she was so stupid. Stupid! Now she was knocked up with his baby. Did that mean she would have to go with him?

"Quinn, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She cursed in her head as her voice came out forced and cracked. She closed her eyes, feeling the fresh droplets roll down her face.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar,_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

"Quinn, are you crying?" And before she could answer, "Please don't cry." He said hopefully.

She sniffled, her sleeve wiping her face. "I'm not crying." She laughed, flustered. She just had to cry. Again- blaming it on the hormones. She was aiming to stop crying, but it wouldn't stop. She whimpered into the phone without meaning to, her free hand playing with the blanket.

"I don't mind, studies show it's good for you to cry." Artie commented, his voice a low whisper. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"Sing to me." She replied without thinking.

"Seriously?" Artie said with disbelief, "It'll sound real bad Quinn... I haven't warmed up my vocal chords."

"Artie." Quinn breathed into the phone, "I really don't care."

After a few loud coughs into the phone, Artie took a deep breath. Quinn got herself into a comfortable position, letting the tears drip onto her pillow. Anytime now, Artie.

He was just about to start, but something caught his eye. "Wait one second." From her end of the line all she could hear was the muffled sounds of him moving. It crackled and popped in her ear as the his phone seemed sounded like it was being tossed around. She could hear faint grunting in the background.

"What the heck are you doing?" She called into the phone, a clueless expression on her face.

"Hello, you still there?" Artie called, sounding much more awake than her did earlier. "Quinn?"

"I'm here!" Quinn rolled her eyes, but a fond grin played on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Oh... uh..." His voice trailed off, "I was just grabbing my pillow. It fell off the bed..." He chuckled, "Okay." He cleared his throat again, then took a deep breath.

_"Now that she's back from that soul vacation. Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey." _His voice was quiet, but it still sounded pleasant. She could sleep to it. The phone lay against her ear as she looked up at the ceiling. "_She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo, reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey..." _

Beyond Artie's singing she could hear clanging and unlatching. The chime of metal hitting metal, and the buzz of wheels being pushed. A certain time of wheels. She pushed the unnecessary thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on Artie's now louder voice. _"Now that she's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane." _She couldn't help but detect a hint of sadness in Artie's voice as he said the last line. As she ran the lyric through her head, she found herself grow all warm and bubbly. Wait, what? No. Deny those feelings now. _"Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land..." _

_"Tell me! Did the wind sweep you off your feet, did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?" _She began to close her eyes, getting lost in his voice. She really hated indulging in this. She knew it- it would be embarrassing to admit her feelings to him. She had a status.

_"And head back to the milky way, and tell me, did Venus blow your mind?" _Yet... she couldn't help but get a little dizzy when she thought about it. Those girls didn't have a guy to sing to them when they were sad. The Cheerios and them... had guys like Puck. And Finn. At first, she found both of them utterly enchanting. _"Was it everything you wanted to find, and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" _No. It was the opposite of what she wanted to find. Like all girls- she wanted love. She was probably more desperate for it than Miss Pathetic, Rachel Berry herself. She had completely limited herself to guys of her own "league." She had missed Artie, indeed.

_"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?" _Both of them chuckled at the line. She had a full blown beam on her face now. Her perfect teeth were peeking out of their red-lip encasing.

_"Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong!" _Was it weird that she could hear the crackling of cement through the phone? And the whizzing sound that cars made when they passed? Also, what about that pitter-patter of rain? Was she just going crazy? She again channeled out all distractions.

_"Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation!" _Quinn let out a laugh. Phone conversation_. "The best soy latte that you ever had... And me."_

And you, Artie. Speaking of Artie, did his voice suddenly just get really loud? His voice was floating around her entire bedroom, not just her phone. Her eyebrows creased with confusion, she took the phone away from her ear.

She could still hear him singing.

Her eyes widened as she realized the sound was coming from the window. She parted the curtains and her jaw-dropped as there he was, decked out in the most unattractive pajamas ever. He looked right up at her.

_"Tell me! Did the wind sweep you off your feet! Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day! And head back toward the milky way!" _He rose his hands up, a teasing grin on his face. Was he trying to make her blush because it was so cheesy and sweet? She held up a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. Though her brown eyes sparkled with amusement. She let go of the curtains and disappeared down the stairs.

By the time she had put a jacket on and opened the front door, Artie had rolled himself to her front doorstep. She leaned against the door with her arms around herself. A quizzical look on her face as she smiled. Her expression clearly reading: "You're insane."

Artie tugged on her sleeve and grasped it between his fingers. He then began to backup, dragging her out into the rain.

"Artie!" Quinn said urgently, "My hair..." She murmured.

_"Tell me! Did you sail across the sun?"_ Artie took her hand and began to wheel around in a circle.

_"Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded?" _He looked at her sympathetically as he let her go to go ahead and dance around him. Quinn laughed as she twirled around in her nightgown, her face tilted up to the sky as she let the raindrops wash away her tears.

_"And that heaven is overrated!"_

_"Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"_

Artie finished with a softer tone as he focused her with his usual look, his glasses sliding down his nose. Quinn bent over and pushed them back up the bridge of his nose, causing him to go red. She fixed him with a mischievous smile.

"You're an idiot. Coming all the way down here. You're crazy." She commented, placing her hand on her hip.

"You're an idiot. Waking me up at 2:30 in the morning. You're crazy." Artie shot back a small challange in his eyes.

_**Author's Notes: Oh my god that was so corny, I'm going to puke. **_

_**We all know how Artie feels about Quinn. He's willing to pull this crazy stunt for her!**_

_**Though judging from what I wrote, Quinn's still debating. (Guess what side is winning. xD) **_

_**Let me know if you want one more bonus chapter, OR to get to Ballad ending. (: **_

_**Quinn is really hard to keep in character. She's such a sad girlie. D:**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Tell fellow Quinn x Artie shippers! ('Cause I know there's... some... AHAHA.) Then get them to review! Please? Thank you! (:**_


	4. Uptown Girl

_**Author's Notes: I hope to surprise you all with this one! **_

_**This was the chapter that wasn't supposed to happen! xD I would probably place this chapter before the phone call... but naaaah. It still makes sense this way.**_

_**I apologize if any of them get OOC. **_

_**I enjoyed writing all the other characters, and I do take a favor in Brittany's line. As well as Kurt's lines. Teehee. Oh and Puck's lines too.**_

_**Also, Kevin McHale, Artie's actor said he wanted to sing a Billy Joel song. So... guess what I did? xD**_

_**LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY, OR FINALIZE IT. (: **_

_**Disclaimer: Uptown Girl & Glee belong to their respective owners.**_

**Uptown Girl**

_{Uptown girl!_

_She's been living in her uptown world._

_I bet she's never had a backstreet guy._

_I bet her momma never told her why.}_

Artie Abrams new that Quinn Fabray was _totally _out of his league. Like, totally out of his league. It was simple. Even though knocked up, she managed to remain flawless. Beautiful. Quinn Fabray- the blond goddess of Mckinley High. Popular. He, on the other hand...

Artie considered himself a dork. He knew it too. Being confined to a wheelchair kind of shoves it in your face, plus when out of Glee, he couldn't really play sports... paraplegic sports maybe, but he didn't think he would be any good at that. Without anything to do after school and such, it kind of led him to stereo-typical nerdy things. Such as online role play games and stuff... anyway.

That one fateful day when Mr. Shue- god bless him- put all the members' names into a hat was the luckiest day of his life. He remembered just being happy about being partners with such a pretty girl. He didn't think that she would have such an effect on him. Then soon after, fate decided to play with him again and they bumped into each other in the hallways. Practicing helped too... and that phone call. That was the night he had realized that he would do anything to make her smile. Quinn Fabray giving a real , genuine smile to _him_ was almost as rare as Kurt Hummel being attracted to a girl. It hardly ever happened.

Crazy as it may be, he felt he could be himself around her. He also noticed how she let loose around him too. The thought sent him into a series of fantasies.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl._

_She's been living in her white bread world,_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can,_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am!_

Maybe he could try. If he asked her out, maybe his dreams would come true and he could finally awaken. Now that Finn and Puck seemed to bother Quinn, he could step in... perhaps...

"Artie." Tina's firm voice called into his ear. "You're staring right at her ass."

"Wha?" Artie blinked a few times and adjusted his glasses, his face going red. "I was just watching-"

"Geeze, why don't you just ask her out already?" A smirk played on the asian's face. Tina. She had a tough girl streak in her, but it was usually concealed with shyness. Once you got to know her, she was a total badass.

"...Why?" Artie bit his lip, lowering his voice down to a whisper, "Are people noticing that I..." He didn't want people knowing that he held affections for the ex-cheerleader. He would feel really, really pathetic and embarrassed.

"Only a few." Tina turned around and pointed at Mercedes, "Just the usual. Mercedes. Kurt." She laughed, "Lucky Santana doesn't notice you." She paused for a few moments, "Or Puck. Unless you want to get beat up or something." She punched him in the arm a few times.

"Mhrmmm." Speaking of Mercedes. "You better clear those glasses boy, you're gonna need to watch out." She cracked a smile, "You know. If you do ask out skinny bitch."

"Quinn is a dirty little tramp." Speaking of Kurt. "I find that trait in her very likable. Congrats, lover boy." His usual grin spread across his face as he started to fix his hair.

Artie suddenly felt like a dog, staring up at everyone from his sitting position. He then shot a glance at Tina, "Why did you tell them?" He squeaked, looking at Mercedes then back to Kurt. He knew that these were his friends, they supported him and everything. Even so, he still felt pretty embarrassed. His face went into a deep red.

Mercedes and Kurt just laughed at him.

"I was getting in touch with my feminine side last night and-" Kurt was cut off by a sassy Mercedes.

"You are already feminine." She rolled her eyes.

_And when she knows what,_

_She wants from her time,_

_And when she wakes up,_

_And makes up her mind._

"...Anyway." Kurt glared at the girl, but then turned around to face Quinn, who was sitting next to Finn like usual. "Quinn Fabray is exactly what every other girl wants to be like. If I could be like her, I would, but that would include getting a sex change." He cleared his throat, "If you want to get with her, I'm willing to help you look nice on your date."

"...Date?" Artie's voice was getting more high-pitched by the second. "What date?"

"The one you're going to ask her on, boy!" Mercedes urged as Tina nodded with approval. It scared Artie how Tina was totally for him and Quinn. Had she found someone else? That asian perhaps? Puck, even!? Anyway. It didn't matter.

"It's the perfect time. She's vulnerable right now." Kurt chuckled, "She's got Finn AND Puck chasing after her. Now you." His gaze drifted to the blond, who was now giggling and throwing herself all over Finn. He couldn't help but notice that she kept throwing subtle glances at their group, most likely aimed at Artie. Did she want to get noticed by Artie? Kurt bit his lip, "She's something. She knows what she wants, and she'll do anything to get it."

"If you can just catch her off guard, you're in." Tina laughed manically.

Well. It was just _wonderful _having such "scheme-making" friends.

Mercedes flashed an alerting look. "Tina. Kurt." She started to walk away, "Ice Queen at three o'clock."

"Artie?" Artie shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he saw Quinn looking around the room. Of course, she had to check if her fellow "friends" were watching her. He could tell she was trying to live off the little Queen Bee status she held. He sighed. She bent down closer to him, her hot breath tickling his ear. "Artie, I'm really sorry. I can't practice today... tomorrow, promise?" Artie just nodded as his entire body went hot. And he always thought that the whispering in the left ear thing wasn't true.

_She'll see I'm not so tough,_

_Just because,_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl!_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world._

_She's getting tired of her high class toys,_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice._

"Quinn." Santana's voice sounded as commanding as Quinn's before the baby incident. "You wanna like, leave Wheels alone?" Santana shot Artie a look. "You're lucky you only do this in Glee Club." Artie could have figured that she would become the new Queen now that Quinn was _almost _out of the picture.

Two girls with the same attitude never really did well, so it confused Artie how they became friends. 

"...What are you saying to him anyway..." Brittany's confused tone rose above the chatter of the club, "Ask him how he pees if he can't stand up..." Her face was completely serious.

Quinn rolled her eyes, it kind of hurt him that she had to cover up so fast. "I was just telling him that the sweater he was wearing was an embarrassment." She shrugged, then and her and her dress flounced off back to her group, leaving Artie puzzled, dreamy, and fluffy.

It was enough that she was nice to him on her own time. Who wouldn't be ashamed to hang out with him, especially if you had such a reputation. He knew that he shouldn't stand (no pun-intended) for the way she treated him sometimes, but... he wasn't that strong. He would let Quinn do her thing, as long as she didn't start ignoring him. As long as he could still watch her. That's it.

He had to catch her. He'd ask her today. He wheeled over to Tina, "Mr. Shue isn't even here yet..." He said as he tugged on her chain belt. "Think you could cover for me until I get back?"

"Sure." Tina wasn't looking at him. Artie glanced upwards and saw Puck's huge looming figure hunched over the girl. He rolled his eyes. He hoped Puck wouldn't play her. He turned on wheel and hurriedly made a trip to Mrs. Pillsbury's office for a few flowers.

Quinn opened the door of the club in hopes to get away from her tormentor, who kept forcefully grabbing her and tickling her in all the right places. She couldn't help but laugh as Puck advanced on her, one hand on the side of her stomach.

"Puck, get off me." Quinn said with a giggle. She didn't want to giggle though, she wanted to keep a straight face and tell him to get the hell away from her. Sadly, she was ticklish, and Puck knew that. "P-puck! Let me go!" She laughed as she grasped her stomach and backed up against the wall. A smile played across Puck's face as he ceased tickling her and he grabbed her around the waist.

"C'mon babe." Puck chuckled as his hands started to slide down from her waist down to her bottom. Still wheezing from laughter, she didn't notice... and then, all of a sudden...

His lips were against hers as her eyes widened with utter disgust. She froze- she couldn't move. It didn't feel right. She felt gross. Her arms hug limply at her sides as Puck dragged her closer, his eyes closing- well, he was clearly enjoying himself.

_Uptown girl!_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls,_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in._

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win._

The single white tulip he was holding in his hand soon found itself crashing to the ground. Tulips, because Emma didn't carry roses at the time. He blinked a few times in shock, then slapped his hand over his eyes. Why? Because he suddenly felt like a weird pervert watching them smooch, but he also wanted to cover his tears.

"I AM SO SORRY." Artie choked out nervously as he started to turn his wheelchair around. But, since one hand was still covering his eyes, he couldn't see. Wheelchair, meet wall. He started to curse under his breath- he was making a fool of himself. He felt so stupid. He had even changed his sweater for a plain t-shirt he kept in his locker just incase he got slushied again.

"Artie!" Quinn pushed Puck aside and rushed over to the crashed wheelchair. "Artie be careful!" She urged, already beginning to straighten out the chair.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Quinn, he's fine. Leave him alone and come back." Puck leaned back against the lockers, tapping his foot with impatience. "Whoa, what the hell? Is he crying?" Puck craned his neck.

"Ah, no! No! My glasses lenses are just... radiating glass... chemicals. They hurt my eyes!" Artie quickly said, knowing Puck would buy it. (Of course, Puck did buy it, as he nodded and went back into his usual mode.) "Sorry I interrupted. Sorry I was even here." Artie tried to keep the bitterness from his voice- Quinn and him weren't official, it wasn't her fault.

He just felt really stupid. He was against Puck and Finn, did he really have a chance? No.

"Artie are you actually crying?" Now that Quinn had taken off his glasses with concern, Artie admitted defeat. He would just have to cry.

"Damnit Quinn." Puck sighed, "Artie isn't your baby. Your baby's a girl." He placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk back into the room. "Whatever, practice playing Mommy with Artie and meet me inside for some Daddy time, got it?" He chuckled and disappeared through the door.

Artie put his hands over his face to shield himself from her captivating glare. He couldn't fool himself anymore. Though his hands, he shakily started to speak. "Quinn, stop wasting your time on me already."

"What?" Quinn started to take a few steps back and as she did, her flat met the petal of a tulip. She bent down and picked it up, smoothing the crinkles with her delicate fingers. "Wasting my time?" She said with some sass to her voice, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know! I mean... I... well..." His voice cut off as he wiped his nose, then his gaze met hers. "You and Puck!" He blurted as her jaw dropped.

"Artie..."

"Stop saying my name Quinn!" Artie fired back at her, his vision was blurred because she had taken his glasses. He couldn't read her expression. "I was probably only using 1% of my brain in order to come up with an idea as stupid as this one."

Quinn tip-toed over to him and placed his glasses back on. Now, more clearly he could see her hurt expression. Her blond hair just sweeping over her face as she stared at him with those brown eyes. "Were you trying to ask me out?"

"Maybe."

"So how is that stupid?"

"What?"

_And when she's walking,_

_She's looking so fine,_

_And when she's talking,_

_She'll say that she's mine._

Now that they were alone, Quinn was totally different. Calmly, she stood behind his wheelchair and started to push him down the hallways, the tulip placed through her hair. "Would it be stupid if we ditched Glee Club today?" She asked, whispering into his ear. He almost melted. He knew she wasn't teasing him on purpose, but the sound of her was just...

He started to wipe his glasses, "Puck's waiting-"

"So." Quinn's voice turned cold just like that. "I don't care." She started to push him faster down the hallways, and then through the doors. They were outside now, and Quinn Fabray looked breath-taking in the sunlight.

"What the hell Quinn, you were just smacking lips with him!" Artie wheeled away from her, she couldn't have everything she wanted. He was going to draw the line. If she was going to play all three guys going after her... no. He wouldn't let her. As he turned around, he didn't like what he saw.

"I'm sorry." She spat. No matter what, Quinn would be Quinn- the bitch of the century. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to kiss him. I didn't want to get knocked up by him either!" She just stood there staring at him, that glare in her eye. "He kissed me! I didn't want to, understand?" Then there was a tear. "I'm sorry, god."

Maybe he sounded a bit too harsh, his gaze cast down to the floor. "No I'm sorry." He started to wheel past her to get back to the school his head hanging down in shame. He was stopped by her foot.

"Don't leave." Her voice quavered, "Just walk with me, please."

"I can't really walk." He commented, his voice brightening a bit. This was just going all too wrong. He tilted his head up at her as she looked down at him.

"Will you roll with me...?" She tried, already walking forward, wiping her tears away.

_She'll say I'm not so tough,_

_Just because,_

_I'm in love,_

_With an uptown girl!_

_She's been living in her white bread world._

_As long as anyone with hot blood can,_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man,_

_That's what I am!_

After a long silence, he finally sighed with defeat, "Okay." He turned his chair around and started to push forward, keeping pace with her.

"Push over." Quinn chuckled as she nudged him playfully. They were both easily recovering from their blowup.

"Yeah well." Artie shrugged, "You kind of push people over."

"Excuse me?" Quinn raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms.

Defensively, Artie put his hands up, "I didn't mean it that way. I mean..." His face became tinted with pink, "You can push me around really easily, no pun-intended..." He was stammering now, "What I mean is, well, Quinn." He looked up thoughtfully at her, "I know what I did a few days ago was crazy. Coming to your house in the rain was probably creepy and weird. And now... blowing up at you and then feeling totally sorry after... well, what I mean to say is... I'd do anything to make you smile."

She looked taken aback by his statement, but pleasantly surprised. "I'm smiling now." She was- she really was. Her perfect teeth were framed by her pink lips.

_Uptown girl!_

_She's my uptown girl!_

_You know I'm in love,_

_With an uptown girl!_

**Author's Notes: **

**WHO FEELS SORRY FOR ARTIE? **

**I FEEL SORRY FOR ARTIE. D: **

**Quinn's such a meanie-bo-beanie, but we love her so. **

**These two make me wanna puke because when you write about them- IT'S ALWAYS CHEESY. **

**CHEESY, CHEESY, CHEESY CHEESE. **

**So I decided to add somewhat of a dramatic point in the story, you can pick up that Quinn is really starting to care about Artie. **

**Also, about the left ear thing. It's a myth that when you whisper into a guy's left ear they get turned on. Go try it, lemme know what happens. Pfffft. **

**Anyway, review, review. Tell me if you liked the drama, then the fluff! **

**Also, tell me if you want me to continue, or finalize!**


	5. Falling For You

_--------------_

_Author's Notes: _

_My apologies for taking so long to update!_

_Oh yes. I had OODLES of fun with this one! I hope it's satisfying for y'all. :3 _

_The ending you've been waiting for! (But there could be bonus chapters, or maybe a sequel in the works. Don't forget I'm a fan of epilogues. xD) Please, I would LOVE it if you reviewed. _

_I'm going to say the story is complete, because it is... _

_Bonus chapters can just be added for enjoyment~. _

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_

_---------------_

**Falling For You.**

_{I don't know but,_

_I think I maybe,_

_Fallin' for you._

_Dropping so quickly,_

_Maybe I should,_

_Keep this to myself._

_Waiting 'til I,_

_Know you better.}_

_I miss being the top of the school... even Santana and Brittany treat me like I'm the little lamb now. They say I'm more of a follower now, because I'm so dependant on Glee Club and stuff... _

_But I'm not a follower. I make my own choices... some of them are obviously stupid, I mean, I'm carrying a bastard right now. That's besides the point. I'm independent, right? I don't depend on other people- well- not anymore. I can't anymore. Even though some of the people around me keep saying: "I'll have your back!" I don't believe them anymore. _

_Except Artie. _

_God, I don't get him. He's in a wheelchair. I don't understand why he just doesn't get home schooled! He wouldn't have to deal with all of the stuff that goes on at school. I mean- he joined GLEE CLUB. I know it's like the Misfit Hall Of Fame, but- what in the right mind made him join that? He's a cripple! I guess Artie's just brave. Not to mention he's caring, sweet, and just... willing to listen._

"Quinn...?"

_I really like it when he says my name. It's always high-pitched, as if he's super happy to speak to me. It makes me feel like I'm not trash, and I'm wanted. _

"Quinn Fabray!"

_Quinn Fabray. Odd how he knows my full name. Well, I mean- everyone does, but I didn't expect him to care. _

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn."

At the mention of her name, Quinn's glazed look went in the direction of the voice. She looked like she was in a lovesick trance. "Yes, Artie?" A smile tugging at the sides of her lips.

"...What?" Eyes rolled with aggravation, "QUINN FA-FREAKING-BRAY!" Cold hands slapped onto her doll-like face, shaking her head all around to get the blonde's attention. As soon as Quinn snapped out of it, her hazel eyes widened with surprise and disgust.

"Oh my god!" Quinn spat, removing her face from the two hands, "Rachel Berry, don't EVER do that again!" She wiped her face with her hand, as if removing germs. Her expression turned into a sneering look as Rachel only beamed back at her.

"Did you just call me Artie?" Rachel giggled as that million dollar grin just stuck to her face like glue, "I think you just did." She used her hand to stifle her laughter.

Quinn just gaped at the girl. _Did I? Oh shit. Oh! Oops, sorry Jesus. _Trying to regain her composure, she straightened her body and placed her hand on her hip. "Why don't you just tell me why you... decided to grace me with your presence?" She said dryly.

"Well, I was originally going to remind you that we're performing our ballads today after school, and something else, but I totally just might have picked up a valuable piece of information." The words came off her lips like sunshine, fast and sing-song like. Rachel nudged her suggestivly as Quinn's forehead met the desk. "Do you have a certain tickling for a boy on wheels?"

"I have a boyfriend." Quinn retorted, looking up from her desk only to narrow her eyes in a nasty glare.

_I am trying,_

_Not to tell you,_

_But I want to!_

_I'm scared of what you'll say,_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling,_

_But I'm tired of,_

_Holding this inside my head!_

"So?" Rachel almost seemed hopeful. This sickened the blonde. Rachel Berry obviously now had something up her sleeve.

"Why do you still exist?" Quinn let out an exasperated sigh. She was so hard to deal with. And who the hell said tickling nowadays? "Could you just take your split ends and you somewhere else?" Satisfaction bubbled inside of her as Rachel's attention went to her hair for a few seconds. Now if only she could just sneak away-

"I need to talk to you." Rachel dropped her brown hair and took a deep breath, her hands at her sides. "It's about Finn."

"What about Finn?" Quinn rose her eyebrow, did everything always have to be about that guy?

"You care about him right?"

"No, really?"

"You want him happy, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I only ask that you set him free."

"Excuse me!?"

"Finn isn't happy Quinn!" Rachel shook her head, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as if she was scolding the ex-cheerleader. "You're relationship is clearly not working out." Her eyes narrowed into a determined stare.

"Who are you to say that to me?"

"As a fellow member of Glee Club, I feel that I have to tell you the truth." Rachel took a deep breath, "Finn and I... well... I can't help but notice is improvement on mood when he's with me. The only thing keeping our love from flaming is you. And if you care about him, you'll let him be happy with me." Rachel closed her eyes, knowing she was going to get smacked any moment now. After nothing happened for a few moments, she opened her eyes only to find Quinn just staring down at the floor, her hair hanging over her face.

"Quinn?"

"I didn't think you'd have the guts to say that, Berry." Rachel couldn't help but spot the water droplets on the floor. "I never thought you would."

"Well, I... what I mean... oh... but... Finn..." Rachel pulled up the nearest chair and sat down across from the girl. "I am so sorry... but, you shouldn't mind much. Seeing as you-"

"Don't even." Quinn hissed, silencing Rachel. Yet... the only reason why she felt frusterated was because she had been defeated. Sure, Rachel had won Finn over, and it seems like it was for good this time, but still. She felt selfish, keeping him there. Not to mention the baby wasn't even his. It wasn't fair to him. Finn was a good guy. To add to her thoughts- she didn't want to confess that she was actually attracted to Artie. She was afraid to. It puzzled her how he was always on her mind. Always.

"How would you be able to convince him? I have his kid." Not really, but that's what he knew.

Rachel's eyes flashed with suspicion for a few moments. (She's a little physic remember? Hah.) She bit her lip, she obviously knew something. "I'll be able to. I promise. I think that... in the long run, this might be best right? I mean, I saw you and Puck kiss the other day, you can finally be with him."

"I do not want to be with Puck!" Quinn snapped, hitting her hand down on the desk with irritation. _I want to be with Artie! Actually, wait what? No! Yes! Maybe? _

"I knew it!"

"Get out, Rotten Berry."

"Artie's a nice guy! It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Rachel cracked out in giggles.

"He is a nice guy." Quinn muttered, "So I don't know why you keep laughing at him."

"I'm not. I just never thought you would-"

"I don't."

"Oh, right, right." Rachel threw her hands up in defense, "Anyway. Thanks Quinn." She placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "By the way, Artie really does care about you. Nobody can hold a conversation with him without him zoning out whenever we say your name... and about Finn, I'm really glad you understand."

_I've been spending all my time,_

_Just thinking about ya!_

_I don't know what to do,_

_I think I'm fallin' for you!_

_I've been waiting all my life,_

_and now I found ya._

_I don't know what to do,_

_I think I'm fallin' for you!_

_I'm fallin' for you!_

_As I'm standing here,_

_And you hold my hand,_

_Pull me towards you,_

_And we start to dance._

_All around us,_

_I see nobody,_

_Here in silence,_

_It's just you and me._

_I wouldn't really call it understanding... well, I kind of do. Finn just desveres to be happy. The baby isn't even his. I'm just going to end up hurting him in the end, right? I think even Rachel knows that. I'm selfish. I'm just a selfish brat. I want everything I can't have... and I can't open my eyes to the things I do have. Like Artie. _

_Face it Quinn._

_You can't him out of your head. _

_Oh god! You haven't felt this way since grade school. _

"Quinn!" A breathless sound reached her ear, along with the sound of rubber tires hitting the floor. "Quinn, Quinn!" Artie was rolling his chair so fast he bumped into the daydreaming girl, enough to send her falling backwards and half-rolled on by his wheels.

"Ow! What the-" Quinn looked up to see a looming figure above her. It was none other than Artie's wheelchair. "Artie!" She exclaimed, a tad too excited for her liking. As she beamed at him, her hair had flown out of her face- revealing the fact that yes- she had been crying in front of Rachel moments before. Her eyes were tinted a slight pink, and she had a sniffle to her nose.

Panting, Artie held out his hand to her. "I'm so sorry!" He blushed as Quinn took his hand. Seeing him blush made her nervous, so she dropped it after she had gotten up shyly. They were a pair of awkward kids, weren't they? "I see Rachel got to you before I did. That she-devil. I know she's hard to get rid of. Like a level 900 zombie."

"What?" Quinn smoothened out her dress, "About...?"

"Finn!" Evidently, Artie had been looking around the entire school for Quinn. His intentions were to get to her before Rachel did so Rachel could never break the news to her, thus make her cry. Quinn felt her stomach do that stupid butterfly thing. She could tell he wanted to get to her first- he was sweating! "I... I..." He cleared his throat and reached into his backpack. "I brought mini-tissues for you." He tried, holding up the box and grinning nervously.

"Thanks...?" Quinn giggled with a puzzled expression on her face. Only Artie would think of bringing tissue. It was a cute gesture. "Thanks, Artie." She batted her long lashes, getting the remaining tears out.

"I'm uh... here! You know... um..." He adjusted his tie, "I'll listen! To your girl problems. Yeah." He rolled closer to her. "You can vent to me about anything. I don't care." His face turned dead serious, almost in a creepy way. "You can sit on my lap if you want."

"Um." Quinn rose her eyebrow in a perfect arch.

He threw his hands up with defeat, "That probably sounded really weird! Nevermi-" He was silenced when Quinn started to ungracefully clamber onto his lap and sit there. Her legs dangled off the side of the chair, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Their faces were almost touching. She giggled.

"I'm sorry, are you sweating Artie?"

"No. Well. Yes. I obviously used a lot of energy trying to find you and-"

"No need to explain." Quinn whispered, her long lashes brushed against his face as she held onto him by his neck. Pink started to come up around Artie's cheeks as Quinn's body pressed against him. She was just so _close. _Her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. "You've done so much Artie..."

_I'm trying,_

_Not to tell you,_

_But I want to!_

_I'm scared of what you'll say..._

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling,_

_But I'm tired of,_

_Holding this inside my head!_

"I haven't done anything at all." The two could almost be cuddling. You know. If Artie didn't swallow nervously every two seconds, and Quinn stopped checking if anyone "important" was looking. "You've done more for me than I've done for you." Artie told her, his voice hushed and quivering- queasy from having such a tender moment with the girl.

"Shut up!" Quinn nudged him, "That's not... that is not true."

"It just feels like..." Artie's eyes focused on her thoughtfully. "Walking." He chuckled, his gaze drifting to the floor, "I know that's a bad metaphor, but when you're around, I forget about my accident. I forget about my wheelchair. I forget about a lot of things... except you."

_He makes me feel wanted. He doesn't pressure me into what I should be doing- he just talks with me, and laughs with me. He wants me to feel comfortable and joyful all the time. So many people... expect something out of me. He's so easy with telling me what he feels. _

_But Artie's just a nice guy, right!? He just wants me to feel good! What if in the end he was just being his normal self, and he just wants to be friends? No. No... if that were the case, he wouldn't have tried to ask me out yesterday. _

_He was trying to be so romantic yesterday... bringing flowers. Stupid Puck. He ruins everything! I hate him! Such a loser. _

_I should tell Artie how happy he makes me feel. _

_Oh but... I'm... I'm Quinn Fabray. As Sue says- there's a social standing. There's a social standing at this girl, and clearly he's... no. We're friends. Actually no- I hate him! _

_That isn't true. _

_But... I should... god, social life can be so confusing._

_Oh but then again WHO CARES? _

"Artie?" Quinn pushed her face into his neck, getting a bit closer. "I just want to tell you... that..."

A loud clap made Quinn jump and tumble off the chair with surprise. She gasped as she saw Mr. Shuester was rubbing his hands together, looking at them with a knowing look.

"You know kids, public display of affection is against the rules-"

"Mr. Shuester-" Quinn interrupted, but was soon cut off.

"It's time for rehearsals." Mr. Shue scolded teasingly, "We're performing our Ballads today. They all are really excited to perform, so I suggest you-" He started itching toward the Glee room, a dance to his step as he half-sung his tune, "Come on over! Come on bayybayyy!" He grinned then disappeared into the room.

"Sometimes I think our teacher is like, 10 years old." Artie laughed and started to roll forward, "Shall we, Madame?"

"Oui." Quinn smirked and they entered the Glee room together. The first thing the brown-eyed girl saw was Rachel whispering into Finn's ear. She made herself known to look pissed, only for Rachel. Rachel was making such a big deal.

"You're not a very good whisperer, Berry." Quinn flipped her hair and sat next to Brittany.

"I was just telling Finn about you and... you know!" Rachel poked her playfully.

"Stop acting all buddy-buddy with me, would you?" Quinn pierced Rachel with her stare, "It wasn't for you, it was for Finn."

"Right. As if you didn't consider the other option." Rachel's eyes twinkled as her hand shot up in the air. "I nominate Quinn and Artie to go first."

"I will unleash the devil on you..." Quinn's voice faded as Artie rolled onto the "stage." There was Artie- smiling an idiot. She went pale. Rachel's hushed tone crawled into her ear.

"Everyone deserves to be happy." Rachel giggled, then pushed her forward.

_Here goes nothing. _

"Artie and I will be singing Falling For You, by Colbe Callait." She turned around and checked on Artie as he strapped on his guitar. She inhaled deeply and shook herself out. She made her arms hang at her sides. Her foot began to tap when Artie proceeded to play the first few chords.

"Try not to clap too soon." Artie winked as a murmur of laughter went over the club.

_"I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya! I don't know what to, I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya! I don't know what to, I think I'm fallin' for you." _Quinn sang, her light and bubbly voice weaving it's way into the individuals of the room. Mercedes and Tina began to sway to the music, each of them exchanging mischeivous glances at Artie. Kurt nodded for Artie to move forward play his guitar next to Quinn. As Artie rolled forward, Quinn went behind him and grinned at him. _"I'm fallin' for you."_

As Artie took the vocals, Quinn just danced around- shook her body to the music. _"Oh I just can't take it... My heart is racing...The emotions keep spilling out..." _He sang, facing his wheelchair toward her and taking her hand in his. He stole a glance at his three buddies, as if saying: "Okay!? Am I doing this right!?"

_Oh... his voice is so sweet. He's really sweet. You have to tell him now. Look at Finn and Rachel. They're happy. I can be happy too, right? Do I deserve to be happy? No. But Artie does. I can make him happy. Yes... and even if I feel good in the process, I can return the favor. I can make him smile too. _

_"I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya! I don't know what to, I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya! I don't know what to, I think I'm fallin' for you." _Quinn- with her clasped in his- pulled him closer. She bent over so she was singing to him, forgetting about everyone else in the room. She just needed to forget. About them, about her "social life," about her baby... for right now. Just for a few moments.

"I can't stop thinking about it, I want you all around me. And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you." Artie spun her around his wheelchair, and when she landed infront of him, he placed his hands above her waist. "I'm fallin' for you." He told her, he searched her gaze with a hopeful look.

"Ooohhh... Oh no no... Oooooohhh." Quinn's voice was fading from the singing tune into a quiet, soft tone. "Oh I'm fallin' for you." She said to him, plain and simple, before bending down to plant one on his lips. Her long lashed tickled his eyes as her hands went up to touch his face. The kiss that had waited forever- had finally got the spotlight. Quinn pulled away, only see Artie as red as ever. She herself felt herself go white. She giggled, then she cast her gaze on the shocked members, holding Artie's hand.

"FINALLY." Kurt gave an eye roll, nudging Mercedes and Tina.

"Agreed." Mercedes and Tina nodded, saying it in unison.

"Can't say I didn't know that was going to happen!" Rachel sang as she clapped frantically.

"...I didn't think she went for guys like that." Finn's confused, blank stare went from Rachel to Quinn, the to Artie, then back to Quinn. "...Seriously..."

"I lost to Proud Mary?" Puck spat bitterly, though he casted a gaze down at the punk-asian thoughtfully.

"...Quinn." Brittany waved her hand to get attention, "How are you supposed to... you know... have..." She was silenced by Santana, who threw a hand over the stupid's mouth.

"Congrats, preggers." Santana bit her lip, "You must be thrilled, huh Wheels?" Santana sneered, crossing her arms.

Mr. Shue chuckled, "Another Glee love story to add to the book."

_--------------_

_Author's Notes: _

_WELL, did you like it!? Please, I would LOVE you if you reviewed! Your reviews make me smile! _

_Critique it, tell me your opinion, blah blah blah. What were your favorite lines? Now that the story is over, tell me your favourite part! Did you like Puck & Brittany in the last chapter? Did you like the drama filled fluff? Tell me in a review! I want to know what chapter you liked best! Blah, blah, blah, just review! _

_Thank you, everyone! (:_

_---------------_


End file.
